Find True Love… Fighting !
by lady malpotr
Summary: ( Harry/female) Anastasya Harryet Potter, seorang gadis lugu yang ikut pindah bersama orang tuanya karena alasan pekerjaan sang ayah. Tapi, benarkah hanya itu alasannya ?


**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Author Note : Ini adalah ficku yang kedua. Semoga kalian suka ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

**Strange agreement**

Author POV :

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut, matahari dengan sinarnya yang menyapa hangat. Semua mahluk hidup bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mulai menjalani aktivitas harian mereka. Bunga-bunga mulai menampakkan kelopak indahnya, embun bersinar bagai berlian di dedaunan saat tertimpa cahaya mentari, udara bersih dan segar menyelimuti seluruh kota. Sungguh suasana pagi yang sangat damai.

"APA…!"

Tapi, kelihatannya ketentraman ini tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu rumah di kota itu.

Tasya POV:

"Honey, jangan berteriak seperti itu, tidak sopan"

"Benar, kata Ibumu. Kau ini suka sekali merusak pagi yang tenang"

"Ayah pikir gara-gara siapa aku berteriak ?"

"Honey, tenanglah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Ok ?" ucap Mom

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tuaku? Apa mereka tidak berpikir mengenai perasaanku? belum cukup apa, membuatku harus ikut pindah?. Rasanya baru kemarin mom mengatakan kami akan pindah karena urusan bisnis ayah, tapi ternyata ada alasan lain, alasan yang akan membuatku tidak ingin ikut pindah. Tapi, alasan itu baru dikatakan sekarang saat kami sudah pindah, mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oke, ayo kita bicarakan dan aku ingin penjelasan"

"Baiklah, mom akan menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tahu, 17 tahun yang lalu ayahmu menderita penyakit gagal ginjal dan memerlukan ginjal baru, saat itu tidak ada ginjal yang cocok bahkan ginjal nenekmu pun tidak cocok "

"Yah, karena ginjal ayah sama dengan ginjal kakekmu tapi masalahnya kakekmu saat itu sedang sakit" ucap ayah

"Benar, lalu kami mencari orang yang cocok dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu sahabat ayahmu" ucap Mom sambil tersenyum

"Jadi, kalian mau bilang rencana ini terjadi karena kalian ingin balas budi pada mereka ?"

"Ting-tong. Yap benar sekali. Selain itu, kami juga ingin menjadi keluarga dekat" ucap Mom lagi

"Jadi, kalian mengorbankanku hanya karena ingin menjadi besan ?"

"Ting-tong lagi. Apa salahnya menerima perjodohan ini ? Lagi pula kau tidak punya kekasih" ucap ayah

"A… AK… AKU PUNYA"

"Honey, berbohong itu tidak boleh, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki kekasih? Kemarin setelah sampai kau langsung tidur" ucap Mom menaatpku dengan tatapan penuh selidik

"Maksudku aku akan memiliki kekasih dan itu tidak akan lama lagi" ucapku ketus,

"Baiklah kami berikan kau waktu satu bulan. Tapi, bila kau tidak menemukannya kamu harus setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Deal?" ucap ayahku menantang

"Deal"

Aku akan menemukan seorang kekasih saat aku masuk sekolah baru nanti dan itu tidak akan sampai sebulan, mereka berdua tidak tahu disekolah yang dulu aku ini kan cukup populer, aku tidak memiliki kekasih hanya karena aku belum mau pacaran alias mau konsentrasi dulu dengan urusan sekolah, tapi kelihatannya inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan karismaku yang selama ini tertidur. HA… HA… HA…

"James, kapan kita pergi mengunjungi cissy?"

"Maaf sayang, kelihatannya tidak sekarang karena kemarin saat kuhubungi katanya mereka saat ini sedang berada di Mesir karena urusan bisnis dan mereka baru pulang sebulan lagi. Tapi, mereka titip salam dan permohonan maaf"

"Hah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka"

"Mom siapa itu Ms. Cissy?"

"Ah, dia itu calon mertuamu. Rencananya kita akan bertemu mereka saat sampai tapi ternyata tidak jadi, soalnya mereka sedang berada di luar negeri"

"Yah, itu wajar saja soalnya mereka itu orang sibuk. Apalagi Cius si gila kerja itu" ucap Ayah dengan wajah jahilnya

"Ha... ha… ha…, kau benar"

"Tunggu… tunggu, apakah orang yang menjadi calon mentuaku itu. Tinggal di kota ini?"

"Ting-tong" ucap mereka berdua hampir bersamaan

Baiklah kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi, aku harus segera menemukan kekasih dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Ah, Honey apa kau ingin tahu nama calon pasangan hidupmu?" tanya Mom sambil tersenyum

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Namanya… " ucap Ayah enteng, tidak menghiraukan perkataanku

"Bukannya, aku bilang tidak?"

"Well, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau bertemu dengannya" ucap Ayah

"Ah, kalau tidak salah ia tidak ikut dengan orang tuanya. Apa kalian mau mengunjunginya?" ucap Mom dengan wajah ceria

"Ya" ucap ayah

"Tidak" ucapku

"Anastasya Harryet Potter, kau harus ikut dengan kami, apa lagi ini adalah calon pasangan hidupmu nanti" ucap Mom dengan nada agak tinggi

"Sesuai perjanjian aku tidak akan menemuinya sampai satu bulan berlalu"

"Ah, kau pasti tidak ingin menemuinya karena kau takut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan membatalkan rencana mencari seorang kekasih, iyakan?" ucap ayah dengan wajah jahilnya yang menyebalkan

"TIDAK"

"Iya"

"TIDAK"

"Iya"

"TIDAK"

"Iya"

"TIDAK"

"TIDAK"

"Iya, eh?"

"Nah, kau bilang iya. Jadi, benarkan?"

"AYAH…"

"Sudah-sudah, berhenti bermain-main. Sekarang waktunya beres-beres dan ingat besok, Tasya kau akan masuk sekolah barumu."

"Baiklah. Mom kenapa kita tidak menyuruh orang saja membereskan semua barang ini?"

"Benar, itu lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga" ucap ayah membelaku

"Tidak, kalian harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Kalian berdua terlalu sering dimanjakan dengan pelayanan secara instan. Kalian seharusnya…."

"Tasya ini semua kesalahanmu, ibumu jadi ceramah"

"Apa? Kenapa ayah jadi menyalahkanku? Ayah juga tadi mendukung kok…"

"Kalian berdua, berhenti berdebat dan segera bekerja"

Yah, begitulah Ibu dan Ayahku, dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi walaupun kadang-kadang mereka suka jahil apalagi ayahku. Astaga dari tadi aku bicara tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, Oke perkenalkan namaku Anastasya Harryet Potter kalian bisa memanggilku Tasya, well kalian mungkin sudah tahu dari obrolan tadi. Aku ini anak satu-satunya, banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku ini mirip dengan ayah sedangkan mataku mirip dengan Mom warnanya hijau seperti emerald begitu sih kata teman-temanku dan bisa dibilang kalau aku ini cukup manis. Kalau boleh dibilang aku ini anak yang cukup beruntung, lahir ditengah keluarga yang cukup berada dan sangat menyayangiku. Mimpiku adalah menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, yang mau menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kumiliki, seperti kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibuku. Ayah adalah pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Potter, bisa dibilang Ayah adalah orang kaya sedangkan Mom hanyalah orang biasa, Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Mom hanyalah pengusaha kecil yang bergerak dibidang makanan tapi Ibuku itu sangat cerdas, cantik, sopan dan baik. Suatu kelebihan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Ayahku. Nah, aku juga ingin kisah cinta seperti itu dan menemukan pasangan hidup karena kami saling mencintai bukan karena perjodohan apa lagi dengan orang yang sama sekali belum aku kenal. Yang benar saja, jelas aku tidak mau.

"Tasya, berhenti melamun dan bereskan kamarmu"

"Yes, mom"

Keesokan harinya : (Author POV )

Mentari pagi mulai terlihat di ufuk timur, memancarkan sinarnya yang menghangatkan tubuh, membangunkan setiap mahluk hidup dari tidur lelapnya. Burung-burung hinggap di dahan pohon meregangkan tubuh bersiap tuk terbang. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, memperlihatkan warnanya yang memikat jiwa. Ayam jantan keluar dari sarang bersiap untuk membunyikan alarm khas miliknya Ku… ku… ruyukk… dan suara alarm khas pun berbunyi

"TASYA….."

Tapi, kelihatannya ada suara alarm yang jauh lebih dasyat dibandingkan kokoan ayam jantan dipagi hari.

Tasya POV :

"Tasya bangun, nanti kamu terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah" Suara Mom terdengar ditelingaku seperti alarm dengan volume paling tinggi.

"Tasya" Oke, sekarang bukan hanya suaranya yang melengking tinggi itu yang terdengar, wanita yang paling kusayangi ini, mulai menguncang tubuhku seperti gempa dengan kekuatan 7,2 SR

"Oke, mom aku bangun"

"Good, sekarang bangun dan segera mandi. Mom akan menunggumu di ruang makan" Sesaat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, mom berbalik dan hampir melewati pintu kamarku yang berwarna putih gading, tanpa sadar aku mulai menutup mataku dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku yang hangat.

'_Hah, nyamannya… _ _'_

"TASYAAAAAAA…."

Jujur, teriakan mom bagaikan bom atom yang dijatuhkan di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima, secara reflek aku langsung terbangun dari tidur tenangku.

"Segera mandi dan bersiap atau… kamu lebih suka mom yang memandikanmu?" ucap mom sambil tersenyum, jujur saja walaupun senyuman Mom itu sangat manis tapi aku tahu dibalik itu semua tersembunyi seekor monster yang sangat mengerikan.

_Note : Jangan mencari masalah dengan ibuku pada saat ia bad mood dan menampilkan senyuman yang menawan._

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku bisa mandi sendiri kok. Mom masak saja dulu dan aku yakin ayah butuh bantuan"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, cepatlah bergegas sebelum terlambat"

Akhirnya, mom turun juga. Sumpah aku deg-degkan sekali. Well, mungkin aku masih trauma akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ah, bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal itu, sekarang aku harus konsentrasi bagaimana bisa memberikan kesan pertama yang baik di Sekolah baruku dan aku harus cepat, kan tidak lucu kalau aku terlambat dihari pertamaku. Dan juga tidak lupa….. tampilan yang karismatik dan mengundang banyak perhatian agar aku lebih mudah mencari kekasih baru, HA... HA… HA…

"Tasya berhenti berkhayal di pagi hari, segera mandi dan sarapan" teriak mom dari bawah

"yes, Mom"

Sekolah 

Well, tidak heran kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di London dan termasuk sekolah terfavorit peringkat satu seluruh Eropa. Tapi, menurutku ini adalah sekolah terbaik di dunia.

Bayangkan saja, Hogwarts High School. Sekolah tertua di Eropa, di sebut juga sekolah bangsawan karena memang sekolah ini di bangun oleh raja pertama Inggris, king Athur. Banyak bangsawan yang sekolah disini sejak sekolah ini dibuat bahkan sampai sekarang setiap keturunan kerajaan wajib sekolah disini. Namun, seiring berkembangnya jaman sekolah ini mulai menerima murid-murid yang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan tapi, tentu saja bukan orang sembarangan, kalau bukan orang kaya pasti orang yang memiliki otak encer seencer air. Well, bukannya sombong atau apa tapi, Ibu dan ayahku adalah alumni sekolah ini, disinilah mereka berdua memupuk benih-benih cinta mereka dan aku sudah memutuskan, kisah cinta pertamaku harus berkembang di SMA .

"Tasya, kemarilah" ucap ayah memanggilku lembut,

Tanpa banyak bertanya aku langsung menghampiri ayah dan duduk disampingnya dengan manis, dihadapanku duduk seorang wanita berambut dan bermata hitam yang sangat cantik, kira-kira umurnya seperti mom. Yap, wanita cantik ini adalah kepala sekolah, namanya adalah Bellatrix Black.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ms. Potter ?" ucap Ms. Black padaku sambil tersenyum

"Well, walaupun pagi ini aku mendapat bom atom dari mom dan sempat panik karena dasiku hilang, tapi aku 100 % baik dan aku sangat semangat saat ini"

"Bagus, kalau begitu" ucap Ms. Black sambil tersenyum, "kuharap kau betah bersekolah disini"

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Well, kalau begitu, tidak apa-apakan kalau ayah pamit ?" ucap ayah padaku

"Emhh, tidak apa-apa kok. Cepat ayah segera ke Kantor kalau tidak nenek bisa marah" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuh ayah

"Ok-ok, santai dong. Kamu ini seperti mau mengusir ayah"

"Aku bukan mengusir ayah, aku hanya khawatir"

"Baiklah, ayah pergi. Bella, aku titip anakku ya !"

"Dasar, tanpa kau bilang pun aku tetap akan menjaganya. Aku masih sayang nyawaku" ucap Ms. Black pada ayah dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat

"Ok, sampai jumpa lagi. Tasya, nanti malam kau harus ceritakan pengalaman pertamamu di sekolah ini. Ok?"

"Ok" ucapku pada ayah sambil tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempol padanya

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" ucap ayah

Aku terus memperhatikan ayahku sampai hilang dibalik pintu mahoni yang besar dan megah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku memutar tubuhku ke posisi semula dan menatap Ms. Black dengan tatapan penasaran bin kagum.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Ms. Potter?"

"Well, bagaimana ya, aku mengatakannya. Emhh, itu… Ayahku…"

"Kami dulu sahabat dekat, saat masih murid disini" ucap Ms. Black sambil tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaanku yang bahkan belum kukatakan

"Wow, anda benar-benar hebat dapat menebak apa yang saya pikirkan" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Kau, akan terbiasa saat kau mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan dimana kau dituntut untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan orang lain, apalagi kalau kau dituntut untuk memuaskan keinginan client agar kerja sama dapat terjadi"

"Akan kuingat itu"

"Baiklah, apa kau siap?" tanya Ms. Black padaku

"Any time"

Lalu aku mengikuti Ms. Black keluar dari ruangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ms. Black menjelaskan seluk-beluk sekolah dari ruangan, peraturan, nama guru bahkan klub-klub yang ada di Sekolah ini. Sudahku duga, Sekolah ini baik dari dalam maupun dari luar tetap terlihat indah dan megah. Well, kupikir tidak buruk juga pindah sekolah ditambah lagi penampilan dan tampang murid-muridnya diatas rata-rata.

Setelah pulang aku harus segera berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuaku karena telah melahirkan dan menjadikanku anak mereka.

"Baiklah, Ms. Potter. Ini dia kelas barumu" ucap Ms. Black pada ku sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang sangat besar berwarna putih gading dengan ganggangnya yang berwarna emas

Aku diperintahkan untuk menunggu diluar sampai dipanggil kedalam dan memperkenalkan diriku. Dapat kudengar saat Ms. Black berbicara dengan guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut. Tidak lama guru yang berbicara dengan Ms. Black mengumumkan pada para murid kalau ada murid baru yang akan bergabung dalam kelas tersebut yang tidak lain adalah diriku.

"Ms. Potter , kemarilah" ucap Ms. Black kearahku

Dengan langkah pasti aku menghampiri Ms. Black. Dapat kurasakan detak jantung yang tidak mau berhenti. Banyak pkiran yang berkecamuk dalam diri ini.

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak disukai? bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya teman? bagaimana kalau aku tidak diangggap? bagaimana kalau aku memberikan kesan yang buruk?, aduh terlalu banyak kalau, ketemu aja belum, yang penting sekarang kesan pertama sangatlah penting SIP…. semangat Tasya…. !

Begitu kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas tersebut, jantung ini makin berdetak kencang keringat mulai menutupi telapak tanganku, kutatap satu-satu wajah murid di kelas itu yang menatapku balik, dapat kulihat gurat penasaran sekaligus antusias yang terpampang jelas di wajah meraka yang rupawan.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Anastasya Harryet Potter" dapat kulihat gurat terkejut di wajah mereka, bukan hanya para murid tapi juga guru yang sedang berdiri disampingku

Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Ms. Potter silakan lanjutan" ucap Ms. Black menatapku dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Aku pindahan dari Beauxbatons High School, aku pindah kemari karena pekerjaan ayahku. Hmm…, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" ucapku menutup perkenalan singkat tersebut.

"Ms. Potter akan belajar bersama kalian mulai sekarang , kuharap kalian dapat membantunya" ucap Ms. Black. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mohon diri" ucap Ms. Black padaku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tentu saja aku membalasnya, kata ibuku bila kita tidak membalas itu sangatlah tidak sopan.

Setelah Ms. Black keluar dari kelas, guru yang kuketahui bernama Ms. McGonagall menyuruhku duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu mengenai Fluida"

'Great, fisika'

Jam Istirahat :

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, Ms. Mcgonagall sudah pamit keluar kelas sejak tadi.

Waktu benar-benar tidak terasa, begini nih kalau sudah konsentrasi soal itung-itung, lupa waktu deh.

"Hay" ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek lurus dan bermata coklat gelap

"Hay" ucapku canggung

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Pansy Parkinson kau bisa memanggilku Pansy kalau kau mau" ucap gadis yang bernama Pansy tersebut tanpa jeda

'_Hebat'_ hanya kata itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat mendengar gadis ini berbicara, tidak pernah aku mendengar ada orang yang berbicara sebegitu cepatnya, bahkan ibuku saat ia marah tidak secepat itu.

"Lalu apa aku bisa memanggilmu Tasya?" tanya Pansy padaku, saat aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba Pansy berbicara kembali "Bagus, ayo kita ke Kantin, Tasya" ucapnya semangat sambil menarik tanganku.

Great, seorang teman baru yang cerewet sekaligus suka mengambil keputusan sendiri. Hmm…, tapi menurutku tidak ada salahnya.

"HERMIONE" teriak Pansy tiba-tiba, sambil terus menyeret tubuhku," lihat siapa yang kubawa" ucapnya semangat

"Hay, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hermione Granger, kau bisa memanggilku Mione atau Hermione kalau kau mau" ucap gadis yang bernama Hermione tersebut sambil tersenyum padaku .

Gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger ini memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang dengan mata berwarna coklat terang dan sikapnya tenang dan berwibawa, benar-benar kebalikan dari Pansy.

"Hay, aku… " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba Mione kembali berbicara "Anastasya Harryet Potter, tapi juga bisa dipanggil Tasya. Iyakan?" ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Pansy dan Hermione menatapku dengan penuh humor di wajah mereka.

"Mione ini, adalah sumber informasi terpercaya dan teraktual" ucap Pansy bangga sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Jadi, berita soal seorang nona muda pewaris satu-satunya dari salah satu kelurga bangsawan dan terkaya yang orang tuanya merupakan alumni sekolah ini dan merupakan legenda, bersekolah disini adalah berita paling panas dan paling cepat tersebar di Sekolah ini" ucap Pansy berapi-api.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan yang diakatakan oleh Pansy. "Ah, kamu pasti lapar ayo ke Kantin" ucap Mione tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku juga sudah lapar" ucap Pansy bersemangat.

Kantin 

Saat kami sampai di Kantin, aku dapat merasakan tatapan beberapa orang ke arahku, jujur aja aku cukup risih akan hal ini karena sangat mengganggu.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka" ucap Mione menyadari ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan.

"Yap, tatapan seperti itu sudah biasa" ucap Pansy sambil menarik salah satu bangku didekat jendela dan duduk santai disitu. Mungkin mereka benar, tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan hal itu.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, tidak terasa waktu sejam terlewati begitu saja, tidak kusangka mengobrol dengan mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan. Bila, Pansy berbicara dengan semangat dan berapi-api , maka kebalikannya dengan Hermione yang berbicara dengan tenang, tapi mereka berdua memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas.

Aku pun baru mengetahuinya kalau Hermione adalah salah satu siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah ini, maksudku satu-satunya beasiswa keberuntungan Horgwarts. Setiap tahun Hogwarts high school menawarkan beasiswa pada anak-anak di seluruh dunia tentu saja dengan ketentuan yang banyak dipertimbangkan, namun hanya ada satu orang siswa saja yang diberikan kesempatan itu. Pada, tahun ini siswa yang beruntung adalah Hermione. Sedangkan, Pansy adalah putri dari salah satu pengusaha properti sukses di kota ini.

Hah…? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya kalau di Kota ini kebanyakan ditinggali oleh para bangsawan dan pengusaha sukses ?. Masih kuingat raut wajah Hermione dan Pansy saat aku mengatakan hal ini, aku tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, kalau saja saat itu kami tidak menyadari dimana kami berada.

KKKRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG…KKKKRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG…2X

"Well, kelihatannya waktu istirahat sudah berlalu, ayo kembali ke Kelas" ucap Pansy sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Lalu kami bertiga bangkit dari posisi duduk dan berjalan keluar Kantin sambil mengobrol santai. Pansy bilang kita tidak perlu terburu-buru karena guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran selanjutnya tidak masuk karena beliau sedang sakit.

Karena terlalu asik mengobrol tanpa memperhatikan jalan, dengan bodohnya aku menabrak seorang anak laki-laki, karena saking kerasnya aku menabrak, keseimbanganku hilang dan terakhir yang aku ingat lenganku di pegang dengan kuat oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari milikku.

"Perhatikan langkahmu" ucap remaja laki-laki yang memegang lenganku.

Aku menengadah, saat itulah dengan sangat jelas dapat kulihat manik abu-abu bagaikan silver dimata pria yang berada dihadapanku dengan rambut senada yang kelihatannya sangat halus, benar-benar kebalikan dari rambutku yang berantakan. Ah, tidak lupa wajahnya yang menawan dengan kulit putih pucat bagaikan salju.

Pria yang kelihatannya seumuran denganku itu menatapku intens, membuatku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata bagaikan sebuah hipnotis yang membuat aku tidak dapat mengendalikan setiap bagian tubuh ini, otakku bagaikan mati rasa yang kutahu hanyalah mata ini tetap memandang pemandangan menawan dihadapanku itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangiku ?" ucap remaja tampan itu padaku tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf… dan terima kasih" ucapku gugup sambil menundukkan kepala . Aduh aku malu sekali.

"Hah, padahal kau punya empat mata tapi masih tidak dapat melihat ? kelihatannya, matamu sudah rusak nona" ucap pria itu sambil melangkah pergi.

"APA? Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu" ucapku marah, ditambah lagi ekspresi meremehkan yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya. IIIHHH… SEBEL….

"TASYA…" teriak Pansy tiba-tiba

"APA ?" tanyaku bingung

"Oh my god, Tasya kau beruntung sekali" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"Beruntung?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa Pansy bilang aku beruntung bukannya seharusnya ia bilang kalau aku sedang sial ?

"Tentu saja, kau beruntung bayangkan kau dipeluk oleh seorang Malfoy"

"Apa? Malfoy? Siapa?" tanyaku makin bingung. Malfoy? Kenapa nama itu rasanya familiar?

"Astaga, Tasya kau tidak tahu mengenai Malfoy?" tanya Hermione

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dapat kulihat jelas ekspresi kaget di wajah mereka. Memangnya, aku salah kalau tidak tahu mengenai nama orang yang tidak kukenal? tapi nama itu rasanya sangat familiar, dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya ?.

"Tasya, kau yakin kalau kau tinggal di Bumi ?" tanya Pansy dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat

"Memangnya, aku terlihat seperti alien ?" ucapku dengan ekspresi kesal

Sekali lagi kulihat Pansy dan Hermione saling berpandangan lalu kembali melihatku. Jujur aku cukup jengah dengan tingkah laku mereka.

"Kalian berdua kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja jangan membuatku bingung" ucapku dengan ekspresi datar .

"Ah, maaf Tasya" ucap Hermione yang kelihatannya menyadari ketidaksenanganku.

"Iya, maaf ya" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum canggung padaku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" ucapku tidak sabar.

"Well, kami hanya merasa aneh ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang yang tidak mengenal Malfoy khususnya orang yang cukup berpengaruh, contohnya keluargamu" ucap Pansy menjelaskan.

"Karena hal itu, bukan berarti aku harus tahukan ?" ucapku santai.

"Hello, Tasya kau itu adalah seorang Potter, kau lupa ?" ucap Pansy.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku lupa dengan nama keluargaku ?" ucapku tambah bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Potter adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di dunia bisnis begitupun Malfoy ditambah lagi Malfoy senior yang sekarang adalah sahabat baik ayahmu dan merupakan salah satu legenda di Sekolah ini. Menurutku ini sangat aneh bila kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini dan juga bla… bla… bla…" jelas Hermione bagaikan air yang mengalir tanpa hambatan.

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu kalau Hermione disebut perpustakaan berjalan ?" ucap Pansy disampingku sambil berbisik, aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Well, aku sudah memberitahumu. Sekarang kau mengertikan kenapa ia disebut begitu" ucap Pansy lagi dan yang kulakukan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Hey, kalian berdua dengar tidak penjelasanku ?" ucap Hermione menghadap kami dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya, kami mendengarkanmu kok" ucap Pansy.

"Tasya, kau dengarkan apa yang kujelaskan ?" tanya Hermione padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Iya, aku dengar kok Mione, terima kasih atas penjelasannya" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, aku mengatakan kamu beruntung karena pria yang menabrak dan menolongmu tadi adalah…."

"Seorang Malfoy " ucapku menyambung perkataan Pansy.

"Yap, sekaligus seorang pangeran namanya adalah pangeran Draco Malfoy. KKKYYYYAAAA…" teriak Pansy histeris.

"Karena ia berasal dari keluarga kaya dengan sifatnya yang dingin Draco Malfoy mendapat gelar sebagai pangeran sekolah ini yah lebih tepatnya _Ice Prince_" jelas Hermione

"Nah, karena itulah ia jadi sangat kerennn. Coba bayangkan setiap ia berjalan selalu ada aura misterius mengelilinginya yang akan selalu membuat kita penasaran dan ingin menguak siapa sebenarnya Draco Malfoy itu" ucap Pansy dengan posisi seakan-akan sedang membaca puisi.

Baiklah, hari ini aku mempelajari banyak hal baru ( Terima kasih pada Hermione dan Pansy ). Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, walaupun Hermione dan Pansy sudah menjelaskan siapa itu Malfoy. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu, rasanya aku mengenal nama itu entah dimana dan aku yakin sekali kalau itu bukan dari TV, majalah atau surat kabar. Aku merasa nama itu pernah dekat denganku dan aku tidak merasa asing sama sekali. Tapi, dimana ?.

"Tas… Tasya"

"Ah, ya ?" ucapku menghadap kearah Pansy yang kelihatannya sejak tadi memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Kau ini kenapa ? sejak tadi kau melamun. Ah, jangan bilang kau… "

"Apa ?"

"Terkena kutukan _FLDM_" ucap Pansy sambil melihat kearahku dengan tatapan ketakutan yang dibuat-buat .

"Apa ?Kutukan _FLDM_ ? apa itu ?" tanyaku bingung

" _Fell in__Love with__Draco Malfoy_" jelas Hermione

"APA ? itu tidak mungkin" ucapku membela diri "kalian berdua dengarkan apa yang ia katakan padaku tadi, padahal aku sudah minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi apa yang kudapat selain kata-kata kasar yang mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut si ferret itu" ucapku berapi-api. Jujur saja bila mengingat hal itu lagi rasanya kepalaku mau meledak, urgggh…..

"Tasya, tenangkan dirimu, kalau wajahmu seperti itu nanti cantiknya hilang loh. Senyum" ucap Hermione mencoba menenangkanku.

"Well, memang benar saat seseorang bersikap dingin dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, tanpa peduli apakah itu perempuan atau laki-laki, tentu kita pasti akan sakit hati. Tapi, kalau itu pangeran Draco Malfoy kata-kata kasarnya itu bagaikan kata-kata pusi yang romantis" ucap Pansy sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Ya, ampun…" ucapku dengan Hermione bersamaan.

Kelas

Setelah itu kami kembali ke Kelas, yang sesuai prediksi Pansy kalau guru yang mengajar pada jam itu tidak datang.

"Maaf, permisi" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku. Remaja misterius ini memiliki mata dan rambut coklat dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang tampan. Tapi, tidak setampan dan seputih Malfoy junior itu, hah ? kenapa aku jadi memikirkan anak menyebalkan itu ?.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" ucapku sambil melihat kearah dirinya

"Apakah kau Anastasya Harryet Potter ?" tanyanya padaku

"Ya" ucapku singkat

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Cedric Diggory" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah, ya" jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya

"HEY…, CEDRIC" tiba-tiba suara gadis muda mengagetkanku, suaranya yang cempreng dan juga keras, gadis itu berjalan mendekati kami

"Kau ini, jangan kabur dari tugas ya" ucap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang jengkel pada lelaki yang baru saja berkenalan denganku

"Maaf, aku bukannya mau kabur. Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kembali ke kelas" ucap Cedric membela diri

"Hah, kau ini sempurna dalam segala hal. Tapi, kenapa giliran piket kau ini selalu mencari alas…" ucap gadis itu sambil menghela napas dan menurutku terlalu basa-basi

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Tasya?" ucap Cedric berbisik dan aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun

"Bagus" ucap Cedric sambil tersenyum, setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan temannya yang masih mengomel padanya,

"Jadi, Cedric kau mengertikan ?" ucap gadis itu setelah selesai dengan pidato singkatnya "Loh, kemana anak itu?" ucapnya sambil melihat kearah kanan dan kiri bahunya ,

"Cedric, sudah keluar sejak tadi" ucapku. _'Sreettt' _

Eh…? Ini perasaanku saja atau barusan gadis ini melihatku dengan tatapan kebencian ? tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aduh kenapa aku bisa berpikiran jelek seperti itu ? Tasya itu tidak sopan, lihat saja gadis ini tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan kelihatannya ia juga ramah

"Maaf ya, ia pasti merepotkan kalian baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucapnya ramah sambil membungkuk permisi .

"Wow Tasya..., dewi keberuntungan pasti sangat menyayangimu" ucap Pansy tiba-tiba

"Kenapa ?" ucapku, jujur aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Pansy

"Ya ampun, Tasya kelihatannya kau memang berasal dari planet lain" ucapnya dengan wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat

"Maaf ya, kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa ?" ucapku dengan wajah sebal **(cat Tasya : Ekspresi ini tidak dibuat-buat -_- )**

"Maaf-maaf. Soalnya aneh saja rasanya, ada anak yang berasal dari keluarga terpadang sepertimu tapi, tidak mengetahui apa-apa" ucap Pansy sambil tertawa kecil dan bukan hanya Pansy, tapi Hermione juga

"Well, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, lagi pula apa gunanya ?" ucapku santai tidak memperdulikan wajah terkejut Pansy

"Ssshhh…, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Dengar ya, kita ini hidup di dunia bisnis. Jadi, mengetahui tentang orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh, akan membantu kita untuk masa depan nanti. Hmm, anggap saja kau sedang berinvestasi atau membuat aliansi. Kau mengerti ?" ucap Pansy

"Itu benar, kau harus mengetahui tentang orang-orang itu agar bila suatu saat nanti ada masalah dengan perusahaan ayahmu, orang-orang itu yang akan membantu" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum sedangkan Pansy mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Ok 3X, aku mengerti. Well, sebenarnya kalian bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal ini, ibuku pun mengatakan hal yang hampir sama. Tapi, bagaimana ya, masalahnya aku tidak terlalu pintar berbaur, bahkan berbicara santai dengan kalian pun saat ini rasanya seperti mimpi"

"Karena itu, biasakanlah Tasya" ucap Hermione

"Kau tenang saja, aku dan Hermione akan membantumu kok. Ok " ucap Pansy sambil mengancungkan kedua jempol tangannya sedangkan Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Thanks, guys" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah dua gadis tersebut

"Oya, kembali ke topik. Tasya aku yakin kau pasti penasaran siapa laki-laki tadi. Ya kan ?" ucap Pansy

"Tidak juga" ucapku santai

"Ini nih, salah satu penyebab kenapa kau sangat sulit berbaur karena kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengenal orang lain. Tasya dengar, apa pun yang ingin kita capai di dunia ini, semuanya harus diawali niat, kalau niatnya tidak sungguh-sungguh, apa pun yang ingin kita raih itu hanya akan menjadi khayalan belaka. Kau mengerti ?" ucap Hermione padaku

Well, memang benar sih aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengenal orang lain, malah orang lain yang ingin mengenalku. Tapi, mendengar perkataan Hermione ada benarnya juga.

"Ah, dan satu lagi kau akan dianggap gadis yang sombong" ucap Pansy

"Sombong ? kok bisa ? aku kan hanya tidak pintar berbaur" ucapku tidak terima perkataan Pansy

"Iya benar, tapi orang-orang tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Lihat saja latar belakang dan sifatmu, apakah kau masih berpikir sama ?" ucap Pansy

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Pansy. Kau berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang dan memiliki sifat cuek. Bahkan, kau sama sekali tidak menyadari saat kita di Kantin tadi, kau menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Hermione

"Oh ya, kok aku tidak sadar ya ? mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana. He… he… he" ucapku sambil tertawa

"Ini bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan, masalahmu ini cukup serius. Bagaimana bila dimasa depan nanti kau akan tinggal sendirian tidak ada yang menemani dan akhirnya meninggal dalam kesepian. Aduh, kalau aku sih tidak mau seperti itu" ucap Pansy

"Jangan bayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dong, aku kan jadi takut"

"Karena itu, kau harus mulai belajar untuk dapat berbaur dengan orang lain. Tasya, manusia itu mahluk sosial, kita membutuhkan orang lain juga" ucap Hermione

"Ok, aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal. Tasya apa kau ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang bernama Cedric Diggory ?" ucap Pansy

"Ya" ucapku malas

"Tasya bersemangat sedikit dong, anggap saja ini terapi. Ok ?" ucap Pansy

"Iya… " ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Nah, begitu dong" ucap Hermione

"Ok. Cedric Diggory adalah kakak kelas kita. Bila pangeran Draco Malfoy dijuluki _Ice Prince _maka Cedric Diggory dijuluki sebagai _Sun Prince_, sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan pengeran Draco Malfoy, yang penting mereka berdua itu adalah idola dan icon sekolah ini lalu…" ucap Pansy bersemangat

"_Pause _dulu, bukannya kita mau membicarakan tentang laki-laki ini karena keluarganya yang mungkin bisa dijadikan aliansi, ingat ?" ucapku bingung

"Aduh Tasya darling, dimana-mana sebelum kita mengenal keluarganya kita harus tahu dulu orang yang bersangkutan, apalagi orang yang akan menjadi jembatannya. Kau mengerti ?" ucap Pansy

Well, itu hal baru bagiku dan yang kulakukan hanya ber'oh' ria sedangkan Hermione hanya tersenyum

"Ok, kita lanjutkan. Cedric Diggory ia adalah anak pertama, sama seperti pangeran Draco Malfoy. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang sama juga dengan pangeran Draco Malfoy, lalu perusahaan keluarganya menempati posisi keempat sebagai perusahaan bisnis tersukses yang ini tidak sama dengan pangeran Draco Malfoy dan…"

"Ok, _pause_ lagi. Bisakah kau tidak membandingkannya dengan Malfoy junior itu ?" ucapku kesal. Jujur saja aku masih kesal dengan apa yang Malfoy katakan tadi padaku

"Oh, maaf Tasya darling. Tapi, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa soalnya pangeran Draco Malfoy adalah sosok sempurna yang cocok untuk dibandingkan dengan siapa pun. Ya, walaupun akhir-akhirnya pangeran Draco Malfoy tetap menjadi yang terbaik " ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kau terlalu terobsesi padanya" ucapku dan Hermione bersamaan

"Biarin. Ha… ha… ha"

Menakutkan. Itulah satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat melihat Pansy tertawa seperti itu. Kenapa Pansy sangat mengagumi si mulut pedas itu ? hah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dibandingkan Malfoy jelek itu, kak Diggory lebih baik. Ia ramah, baik, sopan dan wajahnya tidak buruk. Eh, tunggu dulu…

"ITU DIA…." Teriakku menyebabkan Hermione dan Pansy hampir jatuh dari posisi duduk mereka

"Tasya, kau ini kenapa sih ? aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung" omel Pansy padaku, aku hanya nyengir kuda mendengar perkataan sahabatku itu

"Maaf, aku hanya baru menyadari suatu hal" ucapku sambil tersenyum menyebabkan kedua sahabatku itu memandangku dengan rasa penasaran yang terpancar dari mata mereka

"Mengenai apa ?" tanya Pansy sambil menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat padaku

"He… he… he, bukan hal penting" ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

Kedua pasang mata milik sahabatku, Hermione dan Pansy. Menatapku dengan penuh rasa penasaran sekaligus curiga. Kelihatannya mereka tidak puas akan jawaban yang aku berikan. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan ? kalau aku menceritakannya pada mereka, aku yakin mereka pasti akan tertawa.

"Tasya, apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami ?" tanya Hermione dengan nada rendah dan pelan, ditambah senyum yang ia sunggingkan saat mengatakan hal itu, membuatku teringat pada Ibuku saat beliau sedang bad mood yang artinya neraka ada didepan mata bila berani main-main.

"Tidak ada" jawabku sambil melihat kearah lain. Aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap mata Hermione yang seperti elang siap menerkam mangsanya. Rasa gugup makin menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, saat yang menatapku bukan saja Hermione tapi juga Pansy, bahkan kali ini ia memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Tasya, apa kau tahu kalau kau itu seperti buku terbuka yang mudah terbaca ? Kami tahu kalau kau berbohong. Tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya pada kami ? Walaupun kita baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi, kita seperti sahabat sejak dulu karena ada rasa nyaman dan cocok diantara kita, bukankah kau yang mengatakan hal itu ?" ucap Hermione dengan nada rendah yang membuatku merasa bersalah serta menyesali kebodohanku dalam berbohong.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakannya pada kalian tapi… "

"Tapi ?" ucap Pansy dan Hermione bersamaan

"Aku takut kalian akan tertawa"

"Astaga, Tasya kami tidak mungkin menertawakanmu" ucap Hermione

"Hmm, apalagi masalah yang membuatmu sampai sakit kepala begitu" ucap pansy sambil menepuk pundakku

"_Thanks, guys_" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan. Pelan-pelan saja" ucap Hermione saat melihat keraguan kembali muncul dimataku

"Baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa yah" ucapku sambil melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan mata memicing, menegaskan perkataanku itu.

"Iya" ucap keduanya kompak

Akhirnya, akupun memberanikan diri menceritakan semuanya. Dari alasanku pindah sampai perjanjian aneh dengan ayahku. Satu hal yang aku syukuri dalam hal ini yaitu Hermione dan Pansy mendengarkan tanpa melontarkan pertanyaan. Sehingga, aku dapat menceritakan semuanya seperti air yang mengalir dengan tenangnya.

"Jadi, begitulah" ucapku setelah menyelesaikan cerita yang memalukan bagiku

"Oh jadi, kau harus mendapat kekasih setelah satu bulan agar kau tidak dijodohkan ?" ucap Hermione sambil melihat kearahku. Aku menatap balik padanya dan menganggukkan kepalaku lesu

"Kenapa kau tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu saja ?" ucap Pansy padaku dengan mimik bingung

"_Hell no_. Menurut kalian aku setuju menikah dengan pilihan orang tuaku yang payah dalam menilai wajah seseorang? lagi pula aku tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai" ucapku dengan kesal

"Kalau begitu alasannya, aku setuju denganmu" ucap Pansy sambil menepuk pundakku

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan alasan pertamamu. Tapi, aku mendukung alasan kedua" ucap Hermione padaku sambil tersenyum lembut

"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu. Iyakan Mione ?" ucap Pansy sambil melihat kearah Hermione yang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Teman-teman, terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian" ucapku

Sekarang perasaanku lebih lega setelah menceritakan semuanya, apa lagi Pansy dan Hermione bersedia membantuku. Aku yakin dengan bantuan mereka berdua, aku lebih mudah menemukan kekasih idamanku.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita harus mencari cara bagaimana menjadikan kak Diggory sebagai kekasihmu" ucap Hermione yang menyebabkan aku sedikit terlonjak. Aku menatap Hermione dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Hermione balik menatapku dan kelihatannya ia mengerti arti tatapan yang kuberikan.

"Kau tadi berteriak _'Itu dia'_, setelah Pansy menjelaskan mengenai kak Diggory" ucap Hermione

"Oh, kupikir kau dapat membaca pikiran orang lain" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Bagus Tasya, kau memilih target yang tepat. OK, target telah ditentukan,sekarang tinggal rencana yang tersusun rapi saja yang kita perlukan" ucap Pansy sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas

Saat melihat Pansy melakukan hal itu. Aku menjadi bingung karena ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini, sebenarnya siapa yang akan mencari kekasih ? Andai saja margaku dan Pansy tertukar, sehingga aku bisa keluar dari taruhan yang menyusahkan ini.

KKKRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG…KKKKRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG…2X

"Wah, tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ayo pulang" ucap Hermione menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku segera membereskan semua peralatan tulisku sambil mengecek bila ada barang yang tertinggal. Setelah semuanya beres, Hermione memanggil kami berdua

"Ok, besok adalah hari minggu. Jadi, berkumpullah di rumahku. Kita akan menyusun rencana, OK!"

"Tapi Pansy, aku tidak tahu rumahmu" ucapku memandang Pansy

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Pansy merogoh tasnya dan mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen. Ia menulis sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

"Yap selesai. Ini adalah alamat rumahku" ucap Pansy sambil menyodorkan kertas yang ia tulisi sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih. Oya, kita berkumpul jam berapa ?" ucapku sambil memasukkan kertas yang berupa alamat Pansy

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Besok datanglah jam 9 pagi. Hermione kau bisa kan ?" ucap Pansy

"Tentu. Pekerjaanku selesai jam 8. 30, jadi tidak masalah" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum

Mendengar kata pekerjaan yang diucapkan Hermione membuatku penasaran. Aku berniat menanyakan hal itu padanya. Namun, kelihatannya Hermione mengerti arti pandangan yang kuberikan karena sebelum aku bertanya ia telah mengatakannya duluan

"Setiap hari minggu aku membantu orang tuaku di kafe" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Kafe ?"

"Hmm, kafe Grangerya yang terkenal akan pie coklatnya yang hmmm…." Ucap Pansy sambil menutup matanya, yang menurutku sedang membayangkan rasa pie coklat yang dimaksud.

"Wah, aku suka sekali makanan manis. Bolehkan aku berkunjung ?" ucapku antusias. Aku memang sangat menyukai makanan manis, sampai-sampai ibuku sering memarahiku katanya aku bisa terkena banyak penyakit, misalnya kencing manis, gigi berlubang dan bla… bla… bla…

"Tidak perlu berkunjung, aku akan membawanya besok untukmu"

"BENARKAH ? terima kasih" ucapku histeris menyebabkan kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan, Pansy dan Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

Gerbang sekolah 

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi. jangan lupa besok. Ok ?" ucap Pansy sambil berlari menghampiri supirnya yang sudah menunggunya.

"HERMIONE" panggil seorang wanita muda yang berada di mobil van merah sederhana. Wanita itu melambai-lambai kearah Hermione

"Well, itu ibuku. Kelihatannya kita harus berpisah sekarang . sampai bertemu besok. Jangan sampai telat ya !" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku

Seperti sebelumya aku hanya membalas lambaian kedua temanku. Menyaksikan satu-persatu dari mereka dijemput, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang lelah menunggu ayah yang berjanji akan menjemputku.

"TASYA" panggil seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan kearahku.

"Ayah, kenapa lama sekali" ucapku cemberut

"Maaf ya, _Princess_. Ayah banyak sekali pekerjaan tadi"

"Ya sudahlah, namanya juga hari pertama. Tapi, sebagai ganti ketelatan ayah. Ayah harus membelikanku es krim dan kue coklat"

"Dasar gigi gula" mendengar ayahku berkata seperti itu aku semakit cemberut

"Baiklah _my Princess_. Kita akan mampir ke toko es krim. Ayah tahu toko es krim paling enak di kota ini" ucap ayahku sambil mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Benarkah ? lalu apa yang kita tunggu. Ayo " ucapku bersemangat sambil menarik-narik jas hitam ayahku

"Iya-iya, sabarlah sedikit" ucap ayahku. Lalu kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju mobil. Setelah yakin pintu mobil tertutup rapat dengan sabuk pengaman yang telah melingkar manis. Ayah mulai menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Hah, hari ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi. Yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyebalkan. Padahal ini baru hari pertamaku dan aku yakin, aku akan menemukan lebih banyak pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Author POV :

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah Tasya mulai melaju dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang tersebut, seorang remaja laki-laki mengawasi mereka dari lantai lima.

"Hmm, jadi itu James Potter ?" tanya remaja tersebut

"Ya, tuan muda" jawab seorang pria paruh baya yang keliahatannya adalah seorang _butler._

Remaja itu melihat terus kearah mobil yang dikendarai oleh james hingga keluar melewati gerbang sekolah dan menghilang dibelokan.

"Tuan muda kita harus segera pulang. Kalau anda lama-lama disini…"

"Ya, aku tahu Alfred. Turunlah duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti"

"Baik, tuan muda" lalu butler yang bernama Alfred itu meninggalkan remaja itu sendirian.

"Anastasya Harryet Potter. Hmm… Ini semakin menarik saja"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu remaja misterius tersebut segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang telah sepi. Hanya suara langkah dan pintu terbuka yang terdengar dan remaja itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

**TBC**

Author note :

Akhirnya, selesai juga walaupun baru chapter 1. **Ditunggu reviewnya**

_Saran dan kritik_ kalian sangat dibutuhkan dalam penulisan fic ini. Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
